


Only Fools Rush In

by Kepcat



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dancing, Elvis - Freeform, Fluff, IT'S SO FLUFFY!!, In Universe, Lance being Lance, Let Space Dad Have Fun, M/M, Protective shiro, Shiro needs some lovin', cuteness, pining shiro, shance, snuggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 20:45:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12043938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kepcat/pseuds/Kepcat
Summary: Shiro has been through a lot: death matches, Garrison stress, keeping Keith in line...but through it all, one soul helped to keep his mind clear. All it takes is a sleepless night to let Space Dad find some happiness....





	Only Fools Rush In

 

It had started long ago. Before the Lions. Before the Galra. Before Voltron. 

 

Passing glances amongst hundreds of faces every day at the Garrison, flashes of those blue eyes standing out in the crowd. Small snippets of that voice meeting his ears as he walked down the hallways towards his next destination; hearing his laugh in the mess hall, whispered complaints about exams in the library. He was smitten with all those things, even though he had not once met the owner of those eyes or voice directly. It became a comfort to have those distant, brief moments in the Garrison amongst the high expectations of the higher ranking officers and keeping Keith in line.  

 

It had all happened without his realization.

 

Those memories of blue eyes and joyful laughter, settled deep inside his subconscious thoughts, had helped to keep him sane during the months after the Kerberos mission, helped to keep him pushing forward in the arena. In the back of his mind he needed to get home, to find the one whose eyes had once met his for that fleeting moment, lips curling into a smile before walking by.

 

Then came the escape from the Galra, the rescue by his friends. Keith had come to him after he had awoken and explained as much as he could, giving him clean clothes and time to wash up, told him who had come with him to rescue Shiro. After getting his head back together, he had headed inside and there he was standing before him, blue eyes meeting his directly after what seemed like an eternity. The words that Keith had been speaking seemed to fade away when his gaze became lost in those blue eyes, heart taking a desperate leap in his chest for him to do something...say something! 

 

“Lance, right?” were the only words he could muster at the time, unsure of what else to say, extending out his hand.

 

After a moment's hesitation, Shiro was rewarded with that sweet smile, the other’s hand taking his firmly. 

 

It was a hand Shiro did not want to let go of.

 

But as always, life took over. Introductions were made to his other rescuers and off they went, searching for a destiny that they weren’t even aware was awaiting them. 

 

Then came the Lions, the Wormhole and the Alteans. 

 

Any desires Shiro may have had to get to know the Blue Paladin were pushed back down in the name of completing his newly acquired duty as the leader of Voltron...though the longings still remained. 

 

It wasn’t until one night on Arus, after a long day of attempted (and failed) Voltron bonding Shiro found himself awoken from his tired slumber by nightmares of the arena. Unable to fall back asleep, afraid of the monsters that lurked in his subconscious mind, he had dressed and taken to wandering the empty halls of the Castle of Lions. Before his only thoughts had been on escaping, making it home...but now...so much was on the line: forming Voltron, saving the universe, keeping his team in line...it was enough to make Shiro’s head spin. 

 

He continued on through the darkened hallways, listening to the hum of the castle mix in with his lonely footsteps and….Shiro paused….singing? 

 

“Dicen que, es tonto enamorarse...Como evitar enamorarme de ti….” 

 

Shiro blinked, not quite understanding the lyrics that were being sung softly down the hallway, but the tune sounded familiar to him. Steps quickening, he made his way towards where the singing was coming from, the voice growing clearer with every step that he took. Shiro looked up at the sign above the doorway where the singing was coming from: the observation deck. 

 

“Hm…” Shiro arched a brow, slowing his steps as he moved into the doorway, smiling at what he found. 

 

Broom in hand, Pidge’s borrowed headphones covering his ears, swaying back and forth with his cleaning partner was none other than Lance. The Cuban pilot was lost in his own world as he swept the floors, lost in whatever song was playing in his ears. 

 

“Como un rio que, fluye hacia el mar….Así es este amor, Es como debe ser...Toma mi mano, mi vida también...Si no puedo evitar, enamorarme de ti…” he crooned, oblivious that anyone else was there watching. 

 

Shiro chuckled, crossing his arms as he watched the other, leaning against the doorway. He let the other sing for awhile more, enjoying the show. The way the moonlight outside was shining through the large window, the stars shimmering in the background, almost as if they were swaying along with the Blue Paladin…Shiro felt the worries of the world lift from his shoulders as he watched.

 

Lance spun on his heels as he sung, nearly screeching when he saw he saw his leader standing in the doorway watching him.     
  


“Shiro!” a blush flashed along his cheeks, nearly dropping the broom as he hastily pulled the headphones off, resting them around his neck. “H-How long have you-? I mean-” he sputtered, growing redder as Shiro made his way into the room from the doorway. 

 

“Long enough,” Shiro smirked, “...Elvis?” he took a guess, hearing the last few chords of The King’s famous love song hum away in the earphones. 

 

“Oh. Uhm. Yes…” Lance laughed a little, fingers fiddling with the earphones around his neck, “...I couldn’t sleep. Pidge let me borrow his headphones. I wanted to play my music but not wake anyone up so...yeah…I guess, uhm, the singing kind of...contradicted that though...” 

 

“Sounds relaxing,” Shiro smiled, “You’ve got a nice voice, Lance.” 

 

Shiro saw the other’s cheeks flush before he laughed.

 

“Oh! Oh thanks!” Lance smiled, “Mama used to sing to me all the time….” Lance chuckled but there was slight sadness in his eyes as he spoke, “...it always helped me to calm down…” 

 

“With everything that’s been going on, we could all use some calming moments,” Shiro nodded, “...but really...you should be trying to get some sleep, Lance. We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow.” 

 

“Mm...I know,” Lance sighed, setting the broom back in its place against the wall, “I just...I just couldn’t sleep though. So much has happened, Shiro. My mind is racing!” he looked back to the other, “Not that I’m saying this is half of what you’ve gone through! I mean-you know flying robo lions and aliens and-!” he groaned, running a hand through his hair, “Sorry…I’m rambling...” 

 

“For what?” Shiro blinked a little, “It’s normal to want to talk about all of this. It’s a lot,” he moved over to him, placing a hand on the other’s shoulder, “Do you want to talk about it? Maybe getting some things off your chest will help you to get some rest.” 

 

“...really?” Lance blinked, seemingly surprised at the offer, but then came that smile once more, “Yeah! I mean...if you think it would help me sleep…”

 

Shiro returned the smile, “I think it will help us both sleep.”

 

Lance nodded, shutting off the music on his phone when he realized it was still playing and made his way over to a couple large, egg shaped chairs centered in front of the largest window in the observation deck. Hugging one of the cushions in his arms, the Blue Paladin sat cross-legged into the chair, making himself a mini nest as he watched Shiro sit in the duplicate chair across from him. For what seemed like a long while there was silence between the two: Lance hugging his cushion awkwardly, not sure of what to say; Shiro sitting with his legs crossed and posture straight, wanting to say so much at this point in time, but afraid of what words would escape. 

 

_ Maybe this wasn’t the best idea.  _ Shiro’s insecurities picked up for a moment when he realized just how much silence there was between them. 

 

As if sensing the tension, Lance’s lips curled back into that soft smile, soft blue eyes looking over to the Paladin Leader as he began to speak. The words were soft at first, murmuring and unsure, talking about small things: how he missed edible food, the oceans, the smell of grass even before blossoming into a more secure conversation about his family and life at the Garrison before their world was thrown into the odd winds of fate. 

 

Shiro drank in every word. He added a comment when he found necessary, relishing in the fact that he actually had time now to sit and talk to the auburn haired man across from him without anything else being in the way. 

 

“You know, Coran was talking about throwing a party if we ever managed to form this Voltron guy,” Lance mentioned, the pillow he had been clutching so nervously before now sitting casually in his lap as he leaned forward on it on his elbows, “Says it would be fitting seeing as it would be a miracle for us to ever form it. Can you believe that?”

 

Shiro chuckled, “The party or forming Voltron?” 

 

“The party of course! I have no doubts that we’re going to be able to form this Voltron thing,” Lance smirked, running a hand carelessly through his hair, “But an alien party? Now  _ that  _ will be interesting.”

 

“I’m not sure having a party would be the best thing to do right now,” Shiro sighed, the seriousness of the world beginning to leak back into his voice, “I mean, Allura seems pretty set on us taking our roles as the Paladins…”

 

“The party was her idea,” Lance pointed out, trying to push back the uncertainty in Shiro’s words, “Something about being all diplomatic with those little Arusian guys who thinks she’s their goddess or something,” he smiled at Shiro, “So since it’s the Princess’ idea, we’ll have no choice but to dance the night away as Paladins of Voltron! Duty calls, right?”

 

“Right...dance the night away…” Shiro echoed, trying to not give away a secret. 

 

“You don’t sound so thrilled,” Lance tilted his head a little as he looked at Shiro across from him, “Hey, I know times are tough right now, but maybe a little dancing is what we all need, Shiro. You know, get some of this stress off our shoulders for a night.”

 

“No, I agree a change in pace from trying to mash together five giant lions will be great,” Shiro admitted, “The dancing part though….”

 

“Wait wait wait…” Lance’s eyes widened, “Shiro, you can dance can’t you?”

 

Shiro felt his cheeks flush, “Well, uhm...n-not exactly,” he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, chuckling a bit, “I never had time to learn. My dancing is probably no better than stepping from side to side awkwardly…”

 

Lance arched a brow a moment before shaking his head, standing up abruptly from his seat,    
“Nope. Nope nope nope! We cannot have that!” he grabbed his phone out of his pocket, thumb running across the screen as he searched for something on it.

 

After a moment or so he removed the cord of the headphones from his phone, setting them in the chair before turning up the volume on his phone, putting it on the table. Shiro heard the first few chords of the song that Lance had been singing earlier begin to hum from the device before he saw the outstretched hand before him. 

 

“Lance?” Shiro blinked, looking up at the other. 

 

“Come on,” Lance smiled, blue eyes bright and inviting as he wriggled his fingers a little, “The Leader of Voltron needs to know how to dance.”

 

Shiro’s throat suddenly felt very dry. He swallowed a little, “Lance, I’m not really sure-”

 

“Nonsense!” Lance chimed, finally reaching out to grasp Shiro’s hand, pulling the other to his feet, “Consider this a private bonding session,” he winked at him. 

 

_ Shit shit shit… _ Shiro hoped that his feelings weren’t being exposed on his face as he nodded, agreeing to the lesson as Lance began to position them, the music humming away in the background. 

 

“Now...this hand goes here…” Lance took Shiro’s metal hand, placing it onto his own hip as if doing so was an everyday occurrence, “While this one - come on Shiro, pay attention.”

 

“Sorry!” Shiro’s eyes snapped back up at Lance, away from where he had been staring at his hand on the Cuban’s hip. He prayed to any and all that he wasn’t blushing.

 

“While this one…” Lance continued, “Goes on the other side,” he placed Shiro’s other hand onto his other hip. 

 

_ I’m not going to survive this.  _ Shiro took a deep breath as Lance put his own arms around Shiro’s shoulders. 

 

“There we go. Just like that!” Lance beamed, beginning to move his body in time with the song, “Just follow the music,” he told Shiro, “Slow dancing is the easiest. Just listen to the music...left, then right, then left…” he yawned a little, “Sorry.”

 

“Don’t be,” Shiro smiled softly, following Lance’s lead he began to move with the other slowly, “It’s late…” 

 

“Mmhmm…” Lance nodded with another yawn, suddenly more tired than he thought. “Yeah…” he leaned in a little closer to the other. 

 

They stayed that way for a while, slowly moving to the song, letting the worries of the world slip by. It wasn’t until the song had repeated itself a couple of times that Shiro noticed Lance’s chatter had died down more, a noticeable weight leaning against his chest.

 

“Lance?” Shiro stopped moving, glancing down at the mop of auburn hair that was resting against his shoulder. 

 

Lance mumbled in response, shifting against Shiro’s chest hands curling around Shiro to hug him close. If it hadn’t been for Shiro’s arms around his waist, Lance would have fallen over by now. A soft smile crossed Shiro’s features as he shook his head, shifting his weight so that he could better support the other Paladin using him as a bed. 

 

“Come on...let’s get you back into bed…” he spoke quietly, not really wanting to wake the other up. 

 

Moving Lance was a little more difficult than Shiro thought. He initially wanted to take the Blue Paladin back to his own room and put him to bed, but as he soon found out, when Lance was asleep he clung to whatever it was that he was able to get his hands on. The other would not let go of Shiro, instead he attempted to curl up tighter every time the other tried to move him. Part of Shiro began to think Lance was doing that on purpose…

 

After many failed attempts at trying to get Lance out of the observatory, Shiro managed a small victory by lifting the smaller pilot up in his arms, shuffling them over to one of the egg shaped chairs near the large window where they had started out their night, plopping himself down into it with Lance prominently curled up, asleep, against him. Shiro took a deep breath, hand resting on Lance’s back gently, the other’s head nestled into the crook of Shiro’s neck as he slept. He looked to the sleeping form and chuckled. He wasn’t sure how he would explain this in the morning, but...that was ok. For once in his life, Shiro wanted to be a little selfish and just….enjoy this. 

 

Shiro took a chance, pulling Lance in close as the sun began to rise outside. Maybe things wouldn’t turn out so bad after all. His eyes slid shut as a blissful sleep began to overtake him. 

 

“Take my hand...take my whole life too….” hummed the song from Lance’s phone, the music still playing as the morning sun cast its warm blanket across the sleeping pair in the chair, “For I can’t help falling in love with you…” 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I normally don't write fluff...but I thought I would give it a shot! Kudos and comments are welcome! For now this is a one shot, but I may extend it into another work if I get the right inspiration! Hope you all enjoyed!


End file.
